Forum:If pikmin were real
If pikmin + enemys were real what role would they play in life:pets so on Snowy bulborb 03:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I think if pikmin were real they would seem more like ants or pesky bugs. Im not saying I dont like pikmin , their totally awesome, but sincee they carry stuff and are so small we would most likely treat thm as ants. ----anikanpiggy1 I mean would people have pet bulborbs, jelly floats, or pikmin-style ant-farms --Snowy bulborb 16:19, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I think it's an interesting question. I think Pikmin for the most part would be seen as pests, but they're pretty interesting in their own right, and would probably draw some interest from botanists and gardeners as well as antfamists...or whatever. I can definitely imagine people growing small clusters of Pikmin in pots, or utilizing them in the garden to remove bugs which are particularly damaging to crops, so long as they can be kept out of the house, kind of like wasps, only prettier and stingless. As for Bulborbs, it's kind of hard to say. They seem more like eating machines than an animal which can be domesticated, but then again, they really only eat tiny things, which doesn't make them very different from animals like frogs and anteaters. They're also nocturnal though, but I suppose they could be bread/trained to be more active during the day, and there are also a few species which are naturally diurnal. As pets I don't think they'd be as mainstream as cats and dogs, probably about as common as snakes and lizards. Then again, there's a good chance that Bulborbs would be the sort of animal that would just bite you if you tried to pet it, so I'm not really that sure how suitable they would be as pets. :An ant farm styled place would be cool and pretty much no matter the disaster at least 1 type lives: Fire, Red Flood,Blue etc. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) and think if a 2in dwarf bulborb is 4 seeds how many seeds would there be if pikmin were taking cattel--Snowy bulborb 15:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) That is a pretty cool idea!Aren't Empress Bulblaxes supposed to be like a Termite queen?So imagine having one of those hiding in your wall just like a real termite queen, constantly giving birth to Bulborb Larvae.And little kids would want pikmin to live with them, where they could steel stuff.A Titan Dweevil could ignite your house.Imagine Walking to the bathroom or kitchen at night and a Raging Long Legs drops down right in front of u and scares the heck out of u?Or what if you encounter a Man-at-Legs ? But then again it would be kind of cute to live in a world where you come home and pikmin are battling with your dog?Plus, I've always wanted a pet Mamuta to take care of my moms garden?And I'm pretty sure that the military could use Gatling Groinks and Man-At-Legs.They could also be used as Gaurds for houses that get robbed or vandalized.Overall, I think Pikmin in the real world is a good idea! -ShadowRaptor101~ Well, according to the quantom therom, there are an infinite number of universes, so it is not only possible, but certain, that there are world where Pikmin live. :What? That's just stupid. There is NO and will NEVER be a world with Pikmin because somebody made it up. You make it sound like everything somebody imagines gets it's own world. NO! LIFE DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY! (The only way pikmin would ever exist is genetic engineering that somehow turns plants into living "Beings" and even then they would look and act nothing like a Pikmin. ~Crystal Lucario~ ::It's not that everything everyone imagines gets its own world, it's that that anything which anyone can potentially imagine has, does, and will exist in an infinite number of alternate universes. That's multiverse theory, which ties into string theory and such. ::: Then I want a world of Living Corn Peoples with pet Popcorn Puppies. The multiverse theory is as real as Global Warming. NEITHER EXIST! ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::I assume you know this because you're an expert on quantum mechanics. :::::Logic seems to have gone extinct. ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::::I hope you're not trying to use logic to disprove something which has actual scientific backing. That works great against faith-based ideas, but not here. You do know the basic idea behind multiverse, right? Also, global warming? :::::::Faith based -- What the heck does that mean? If I never respond again the goverment knows I know too much... Global Warming was made up by scientists (And Al Gore (Sppln?)) so they could get more money. Gas prices go up = More cash to Science Funds. Eh'. See what I'm getting at here? --Oh, wait were we dsscussing the alternate worlds, or Global Warming. Your comment confused me... RADIOACTIVE PORTAL! on that odd topic has anyone here played Portal? Yeah it's fun. Armor Games made a 2-D flash version. *Falls Asleep* ~Crystal Lucario~ :::::::::... I bet that is the longest post I've ever done... ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::::::Whatever what you said meant, the idea behind multiple universes is that there exists an infinite number, so every possibility that could possibly exist does - every single possible state of existence that there could be. ::::::::About global warming, my belief is that very little of it is caused by us, and what is is negligible. There's the consideration of things like sunspots, Milankovitch cycles, the way the oceans absorb/release CO2 upon temperature fluctuations, ocean currents, to take into account, things which have a far greater impact on the earth's climate. People also don't realise that, seeing as ice ages, as such, don't have specific boundaries, but are continuous, and many short and long cycles of changes in temperature exist within each other, we are actually in an ice age right now. There's also a lack of realisation of just how unstable the earth's climate is, and how much it has changed in the past; and that this appears to be one of the calmer times. :::::::::Note to Crystal: global warming is not a myth. Its impact on our lives is debatable, but it has happened many times in the past, and, as the average annual temperature around the globe rises each year, it is happening now. Anyway Green, I wouldn't go as far as to say that our CO2 emissions alone are going to boil the planet in a matter of years, but I believe that what many people are arguing is that we've set into motion a sort of snowball effect which gets exponentially greater as certain changes, like melting ice caps, make way for even more heat absorption/retention. There's no question that it can and probably would eventually have happened without our help, but looking at temperature increases within the last hundred years, it seems likely that we contributed to it. You've probably heard that before though, and since I know so very little on the subject, it's not something I particularly want to try and debate.